


Time won't tear us apart

by nathansfanfics



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harry and Louis will probably kiss a little, M/M, Slacker!Niall, Slash, Time Traveler Nathan!, maybe a little humour, nerd!luke, quotes from a few books here and there, some smut lets be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansfanfics/pseuds/nathansfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't you think it's better to be extremely happy for a short while, even if you lose it, than to be just okay for your whole life?</p><p>Nathan possesses a power that no one else occupies; Time travel. Coming to him in the most unlikely situations sometimes fortunate like saving his life or unfortunate as he cannot be happy for very long, with constantly re visiting the past with his best friend Harry in tow; Nathan must battle with his inner self when he falls in love and puts more lives at risk including his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lil disclaimer; I do not know The Wanted or One direction *cries* and this is purely fiction.
> 
> My tumblr is; Nath-sykes-me-up and feel free to leave your opinions in my ask box or on here.

10 years before...

“Nathan come on mate!” Harry shouted from the porch step “We’re going to be late and this weather isn’t helping!” He was right; we hadn’t see this much rain in years, gutters were being flooded and people were abandoning cars but unfortunately myself, my best friend Harry and my mum had to go see my younger sister in her dance recital, making it an urgency to go.  
We adopted Harry at a young age due to his parents being too young to manage him, i guess you could consider him as my brother but i prefer best friend due to the fact we’re very different.  
I rushed down the stairs and flicked my hood up over my messy hair; my mum was sitting in the car as we sprinted to the car door and jumped straight into the back seat  
“Buckle up boys, i know this is going to be long and painful but we can’t miss this” My mum shouted over the heavy rain thrashing against the windows.  
The roads were clear from cars but the only problem was flooding, it made it hard for the wheels of the car to gain control meaning we had to drive slowly.  
“How about we put on the radio?” Harry said leaning foreword pressing the dial, but to our dismay only getting a fuzzy sound back due to the radio towers being destroyed with the wind and precipitation.  
I sighed leaning up head against the rest behind me “Any closer mum?” I muttered as we drove through the traffic lights after sitting there for what seemed like ages  
“I have to drive through the forest, i know its not the best options but all the other roads are closed sorry boys” She said turning right down the country lane. We lived in a small town surrounded by a beautiful forest notorious for hunters however but gave our town that added edge to it. Harry and I use to play hide and seek through one part of the woods before the storm started, we use to play it until dark because even at 15 years old the woods at night time is a little freaky.

We drove passed many fallen trees and ditches filled to the brim with mud, with the weather getting worse it surely made it difficult to drive; i could hear my mum muttering profanities whilst swerving out the way of potholes and mud piles as well as leaves cluttering up on the windscreen.  
Harry was just aimlessly staring out the window whilst twiddling his thumbs, he liked the rain; maybe not this heavy but it brought nostalgia to him which reflected upon me thankfully. I always felt apprehensive about anything i did however i never knew why especially at school. I never was academically capable as they say now; i’m more interested in writing and art. Drawing is my passion and not to blow my own trumpet but i excelled in it more than anyone else in year. As well as art i enjoyed reading, i haven’t found anything more exciting that reading a book in one straight run in one night with an endless supply of tea and snacks.  
Harry on the other hand is smart and does everything to the highest standard, he plans on doing big things and teachers say by the time he’s 25 he could be running his own company making more money that he could imagine; this never went to his head; all the teachers singing his praises. In fact he hated the very aspect of it because he never liked being spoken about even if it was good and praising him. I never understood that.  
I got out my sketch pad from my bag; i had packed in advance for times like these, along with my pencils and started drawing what i saw, the rain drops cascading down the window along with the empty road beside me. The compelling thing about making art - or making anything, I suppose - is the moment when the vaporous, insubstantial idea becomes a solid there, a thing, a substance in a world of substances.  
It took my mind off the horrendous weather for about 20 minutes until my mum abruptly swerved out the way loosing some what control over the car. Causing me to create lines across the page...maybe drawing wasn’t the best bet.  
“Sorry boys, it’s just getting dangerous we should have stayed at home” Mum said, gripping so tightly on the steering wheel her knuckles were turning red.  
“Maybe we should stop mum, and just...wait it out you know? Harry suggested leaning foreword slightly in view of mum; she shook her head violently unable to turn round as her eyes needed to be fixated on the road.  
Harry tapped my arm slightly to get my attention, he had the same problem as me; we were both terrified. New reporters were telling everyone to stay inside no matter what the cause but my mum was intent on going to see my sister dance. I didn’t understand why though, Dad was picking Jess up so technically my mum didn’t need to be there.  
My parents had been split up for about 8 years now, and just barely got along. They only really talked because of us otherwise they would hate each other...i guess my mum was just trying to out my dad on the parenting game.

We finally reached the border of town where a bridge stood between the two towns, my mum was frantic by now, the rain didn’t seem stop, only just getting heavier causing her view to be blocked.  
“Mum just stop the car Jess will understand!” Harry shouted over the rain, she turned around to look at us and rubbed our knees. Harry grasped his hand into mine as she continued to make way over the bridge, it was covered in leaves and her vision wasn’t brilliant.  
I heard the tires screech beneath us as i felt the car get yanked to the left, my mum taking her hands on the steering wheel as it swirled round and round. The front of the car crashed through the bridge railings with ear piercing screech, i shut my eyes and held Harry’s hand tight. Everything became lighter and felt nothing only Harry’s sweaty palm shaking against mine. All i heard were sirens and i didn’t dare open my eyes.

Was i dead? Harry? Mum? I couldn’t hear anything anymore or feel Harry next to me; only my body shaking with fear. I could see light through my eye lids however, was this it? People always spoke about a light right before you go so was this mine? I peaked through my eyes to only see my house; i was sat back in the same seat as i was before the crash. The light was the sun up above me reflecting through the car windows, i un buckled my seat belt and lent foreword to see the date on the car display ‘20th of February 2014’ what? That makes it two weeks before the crash? I leant back in my seat and rubbed my temples before carefully getting out the car; i didn’t know what state i was in considering i should of be flung through the car into deep cold water. I had no idea where Harry or my mother was, if this is before the crash then surely they’re still alive. Hopefully.


	2. Past Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regaining some sense from the crash, Nathan soon realises that he isn't who he seemed for 15 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive thankyou to everyone that has read so far and left kudos.

The sun was beating down on the back of my neck making me hiss. I had missed the sun but definitely not the brightness it brought with it.  
I pushed open my front door slightly to find the front hallway empty and i couldn’t hear anyone through out the rest of the house. That shook me with fear. Was i dead? And the rambles of many profits were true? That when you die you imagine that you’re in the real world surrounded by the people you love before suddenly fading away. If this was true then it was surely spectacular but weird; i could feel the coldness of the room circulating around me dancing on my finger tips.  
I walked through the arch way of our open living room and sighed. I remember how it was left on this exact day. Harry was revising for his history exam the next day whilst i was drawing my troubles away in the corner. Red paint was dripping from my easel...i remember now, i was helping Harry remember key pieces of information for his exam, i had a better memory than him and he asked what it was like to remember everything. I replied painful because it truly was; reminding myself of every last detail of something was exhausting; however useful and could be used to my advantage some day.  
I have something called a mind palace according to Harry, where my brain basically stores everything neatly like filing cabinets, so when i need a pigment of information it just comes flying out from the depths of my brain. Quite extraordinary i thought.  
No one else i know has it, but i guess i don’t know many people. I don’t exactly have friends at school according to my mum it’s a problem i have called lack of communication and socialisation. Last time i checked she wasn’t a psychologist and certainly didn’t have any training in counselling.   
I shut my eyes as the run my fingers along the top of the couch and i heard the rain from the wind screen repeat through my mind; like i said. Painful.  
I opened my eyes to see Harry writing away in front of me, just like he was two weeks ago, still in his school uniform writing in such detail about everything.  
I went to speak but was cut of by the sound of my past self approaching; i stepped to the side and watched myself pick up the paint brush and continue to paint just like i did.  
Harry grunted creating the most unusual sense of déjà vu, i looked towards myself as he put the paint brush down and sat perched next to Harry.  
“Struggling there i see, what is it this time?” I said, i remember now how this conversation went now  
“History Nathan, i have so much to remember and i just can’t do it”  
“Cut it down and para phrase otherwise you’re not going to remember massive chunks about the Nazis like that are you?”  
“You make it sound so simple!”  
“You’ll do fine either way...you shouldn’t worry”   
This recollection brought back horrid emotions about my family. I was jealous of Harry at the end of the day, he could try his hardest and everything he does and get brilliant results and also do nothing but stare at the page and get the same score. More frustrating though.  
I returned to my canvas as i stepped backwards out of the room but to only collide with something as walked out of the arch way.  
“Ah finally you’ve stopped reminiscing on the past” I heard a familiar voice say. Too familiar. I turned around to stare into my own eyes, slightly baggier however but it was me, it must of been but definitely older.  
“What...Who are you?” I stuttered turning to Harry and myself in the lounge. Me speaking didn’t cause any disturbance what so ever.  
“Well...i’m you but 10 years older...i gathered i should explain what happens in two weeks and why you are here reliving this moment”  
“Yeah...that might help”  
“Ever heard of time travel? Well that’s what you did right before the car hit, you grabbing Harry however brought him back, he can’t time travel though much to his disappointment. But when you travel he does meaning he follows you now”  
“So...where is he now?”  
“Uh...waiting for you 10 years on...you see you two don’t die in that crash meaning you’re still alive in 10 years..hence that i’m here”  
“What about mum?”  
“I’m sorry...for both of us, she doesn’t make it Nathan”  
I felt a sudden lump in my throat, my mother died and we survived. I found that some what un fair.  
“You get sent to live with your dad but your schooling gets stopped due to your frequency of travelling as you can’t help it when you do”  
“You mean i can’t control where or when i go”  
“Unfortunately yes”  
“How does that work”  
“I wish i knew. You- we obtained this power from your mothers dad; so our grandfather. Our mother knew that our power would some day become active, she didn’t get the chance to explain to us...dad does it after the crash when you start getting bad dreams...and disappearing randomly and Harry following you”  
“I don’t want to know my father, you know what he was like to mum”  
“It was either him or foster care. Either way it was a bad situation from the next”  
“Tell me what happens in 10 years time”  
“You’ll soon find out, you’re set to time travel there any second trust me oh and don’t get scared every time you move. It just makes it 10 times worse and you feel nauseous afterwards”  
“So...i’m not dead”  
“No...You’re standing talking to yourself how can you be dead?”  
“I don’t know if i want to answer that”  
“Well you better fast, look! You’re moving!”  
I looked at my arm to see it fading away, all my surroundings where disappearing and the same bright light occurred, i could hear Harry’s low toned voice muffling from a distance as i stared at blank view. I shut my eyes and felt my self hit a cold hard floor. I flicked them open to find Harry; a much taller and may i say better looking version however staring over me.  
“Nathan! Finally you’re awake, i thought i lost you there”  
“What? What happened”  
“You fell asleep for like 14 hours, seemed like forever mind”  
I sat myself up on my shoulders and looked around. I was in what seemed like my room; i could tell by the art supplies from across the space as well as the family photo hanging on the wall.  
I remember that day; Mum had taken us to our first ever sea side adventure. She planned for us to play in the arcade and go on the funfair, but got the wrong times and soon realised that everywhere was shut. Despite all that, we sat on the beach and ate our ice creams and laughed until the sun went down.  
“Well you can sit there all day and stare at the wall, but i’ve got a class to attended to” Harry said picking up his satchel and throwing it over his shoulder  
“Class!?” I said getting to my feet  
“Uh yeah...University?... You do an art degree remember?”  
I nodded slightly; i didn’t want to cause anymore confusion anyway. Harry threw me my bag as he swung open the door. By the looks of it we lived in a flat considering there was no stairs at all.  
I followed Harry right at his heels and go into the passenger seat of his car. He drove a range rover, black and shiny probably cost a lot. He must of done well.  
“Ready?” He asked smiling, he had certainly changed in 10 years  
“I guess” I said sheepishly not knowing what to expect of my later self.


	3. Questions and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sheds some light onto Nathan's 'past' life revealing some key factors as well as surprises and stupid jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo thankyou to everyone that reads this. i really do like writing this one but it takes time *bad'um tiss*   
> i've got exams approaching so updates won't be as frequent but i might be able to write bits here and there.

the car journey that Harry and I shared was definitely weird. With Harry positioned behind the wheel so gracefully and under control, it was some what mesmerising in an astonishing sort of way.   
“I really like your car” I said breaking the silence. To me it seemed awkward but that may be because i’m deeply confused as i hadn’t really come to terms that i had missed the most important years of my life but yet still lived them and achieved great opportunities by the looks of it.  
“Jealous are we?” He smirked running his tongue along his bottom lip   
“No no...just amazed that you have a car like this”  
“Was that meant to come out some what supportive and thankful?”  
“Yes”  
“You may need to work of your way of words if you want to win over the men in your art class”  
“Men?”  
“Yes, Men...you bat for the other team remember”  
“Oh...yeah”  
“Why? You thinking about playing mid field?”  
“Why are using football terminology for describing my sexuality?”  
“It’s just what people say you know?”  
“I guess”  
“So...on the subject is there anyone that’s caught your eye?”  
“No, i don’t think so”  
“Don’t let your secret hold you back Nath”  
I looked at him wide eyed as he pulled up at the traffic light   
“Oh for god sake Nathan i do remember that you dragged me foreword 10 years” He said flinging his hands up from the steering wheel with a hint of attitude.  
“I’m sorry” I said as i rested my elbow on the window ledge, rubbing my temples.  
“It isn’t really your fault, i mean, you saved me”   
“But not mum”  
“You couldn’t of”  
“You think?”  
“Nathan, what happened, happened unfortunately. Neither of us could of saved her at all”  
“What about Jess and Dad”  
“We don’t talk about Dad, Nath...”  
“Okay...Jess?”  
“Eh she pops us every now and again, but she’s more focused on her own life...i don’t blame her to be honest”  
Harry continued to drive again through the busy rush hour traffic. It seemed like morning judging by the sun. Harry rolled down the windows to gain some fresh air through the car and flicked the radio on.  
“I’m guessing you can’t remember much?”  
“Not really”  
“Well...you do an art degree and you have a job at the local library, in fact you have to work tonight and uh you’re gay because your first experience with a girl wasn’t to great and it put you off”  
“Yeah okay i don’t need to know about the girl problems”  
“We live together in our flat, obviously and you don’t drive so you always use me as your chauffeur”  
“You look the part”  
“Ah there you go keeping complimenting men like that and you’ll definitely score”  
“I’m what in my twenties, i don’t really want to ‘score’”  
“Ohhh is Nathan looking for a life partner?” He joked laughing slightly. He had changed massively. The shy boy with the short funny hair and dodgy clothes had transformed into a tall, dimples and long curly hair. He was one of those kids that looked horrendous in school but as soon as the left they suddenly gained certain respect for themselves and the knowledge of using soap and shampoo and how to successfully use it.  
I didn’t intend on replying to his comment as i was too busy thinking about my life. I attended university; Brilliant. That’s all that i ever wanted in life.   
“So it’s just me and you”  
“Woah Nath try not be too happy there!”  
“Sorry, it’s a lot to get my head around”  
“It will take time”  
“Very funny”  
“I’ve been waiting so long to say that its unbelievable”  
“Brilliant”  
“You know age hasn’t changed you one bit”  
“Technically that’s a good thing”  
“Eh that depends really, you might need to liven up if you want to find somebody”  
“This may come as a shock to you but I’d like to get a bit more stable before i decide to find someone”  
“Stop moaning and get out the car art boy we’re here”  
I climbed out the car much to my happiness and stood in front of a tall, old fashioned building which occupied the majority of the street.  
“You’re class is over there, remember you have work after and the library is right across the street so its pretty damn hard to miss it” Harry said patting my back and slipping me a 20  
“Might be back late so get yourself dinner”  
I sighed, in some respect with me jumping from place to place it made Harry seem like my guardian when it has always been me looking after him. I didn’t know what i was really doing and only had the knowledge that i learnt from school about my studies. I’d have to check back at home for any past notes or sketches i kept or at least a minor thing into shedding some light onto the life that i some what missed out on.  
I reached what Harry said was the art block and pushed open the heavy glass door and was hit with the smell of spray paint and wax. A heavenly sound to some including myself although others gag and complain merely about the fumes clogging their airways which in actual biological terms was impossible.  
Many other students paced through the slim long corridors. The walls occupied by what seemed like past students work and lectures ‘master pieces’. There was only one class commencing at this hour which evidently meant this was where i should be.  
I dropped my satchel to the floor and slumped my aching body into the singular desk with paint stains covering the surface top and rubber shavings attaching to my finger tips. Untidy work places really weren’t something that pleased me.  
The group wasn’t big; it merely consisted of 12 people that were fortunately my age and the lecturer had probably only just graduated.  
Our desks had paint pots and portfolios on which the teacher blabbed on about for the majority of the lesson. Our assignment was to apparently draw something the captured our minds attention. Something beautiful, something that made you happy or something that destroyed you as a person or something horrific. Either way i was clueless; the teacher suggested the library was at the most convenience if we were really stuck which is where i apparently work.   
After being dismissed and gathering my things i felt a warm pair of hands grasp my shoulders.  
“Alright there buddy” The figure spoke who had a strong northern accent. He was slightly shorter than me and his head reflected the sunlight which bounced of the window  
“Yeah you?” I asked considering i must know him if he was to touch me and call me names on a friendly basis  
“Yeah i’m great i’m guessing you’ve got work right now”  
“Yeah I have so i really must be going”  
“Quickly before you run off to your book hut i got a new number so let me write it down” He said grabbing my hand and scribbling his digits on my hand as well as his name  
“Alright run along to your sanctuary call me later!” He said running in the opposite direction out the building.  
I burrowed my eyebrows and looked to my hand again  
“Max...” I muttered to see if my memory was to regain strength  
Another thing I’d have to question Harry about later.


	4. Literature with a hint of confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering his love for literature, Nathan realises that Harry left out the important details of his job and the likely hood of travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi yes so its been forever since i updated due to the fact i have like loads of exams but after june 25th everything is back to normal and ill be updating and hopefully adding new stuff which will be cool.
> 
> Thankyou to everyone that reads and is still interested in my updates :)

With my confusion levels severely high, i followed the directions Harry had told me on how to get to the library. After strolling around the streets for several minutes, i stumbled on to what must be my job considering the place stood tall with glass windows, glossy white walls and oak doors; it surely was beautiful.  
I smiled slightly and entered only to be greeted by tall wooden bookshelf across the mile length rooms, stacked with old and new books containing this finest literature. I sighed as i slowly walked around taking the sentiment in. I had surely done well for myself as working amongst novels was my finest dream as well as participating in art class at one of the finest universities in the country although i had missed the parts of attaining this dream.  
“Alright there?” A voice spoke snapping me out of my thoughts one again; i turned to see a tall boy with fascinating blonde hair which stood tall on his head. He smiled and dimples formed in the crooks of his cheeks whilst his glasses moved slightly from his eyes triggering him to push them back up  
“Um yeah sorry i uh work here” I stammered causing the tall boy to raise his eyebrow  
“Yes...i know Nathan...i work here too?” He whispered with slight concern. I really should of paid attention to close detail in all fairness. He was dressed in a black cardigan covering a button up shirt yet with skinny jeans and slick black shoes. I suddenly felt undressed considering i was only wearing jeans and dress shirt and baseball shoes.  
“Oh yes sorry sorry I uh didn’t get much sleep last night and i don’t know what has gotten in to me” Smooth Nathan, a night without sleep is really going to make you forget your colleague.   
He chuckled and made his round the desk sitting in the leather chair  
“Its fine i understand” He replied sipping his coffee out his mug “at least us two are on time right?” He rolled his eyes and began to stack some books off the desk onto the carrier.  
“Yeah at least there is that” I sighed trying to maintain the conversation. Harry hadn’t told me about my co- workers, i didn’t even know this mans name and yet i worked with him and judging by the topic of conversation, there was yet somebody else to come into the mix. Brilliant.  
I handed him so books to make his life a whole lot easier but mainly because i didn’t want to hang around and make conversation even more awkward for myself. I looked around at the tables where people silently worked and read to themselves; one of the many things i adored about the library is that complete strangers come together and are bonded by their love of literature however there are many that don’t have the time to be by themselves and appreciate the foundations of our heritage. However time is priceless, but it’s Free. You can't own it, you can use it. You can spend it. But you can't keep it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back.  
“Sorry i’m late boys, i got caught up amongst traffic and well starbucks had happy hour going and i couldn’t resist” Another blonde yet short boy spoke flinging himself over the counter. I turned to the tall boy who’s eyes were widened and bottom lip was slightly twitching   
“Got you your usual though boys here ya are” His accent was strong and was definitely not around from here and neither was the tall boy; they both had really strong accents yet were completely different, ruling out the fact of being brothers.  
“Niall for Christ sake can you keep it down and what have i said about flinging yourself over the counter like that! You’ll damage the wood work” the tall boy whispered yet with a hint of annoyance.  
“Sorry Luke bud, just couldn’t resist” Niall chirped punching Luke’s arm. Quite an interesting bunch and especially Niall being the type you’d most likely find at a football match let alone a library.  
“Anyway fellas, some bloke over there needs help coz he told when i walked in”   
“And you didn’t care to assist him?” Luke whispered   
“Was gunna but i had drinks”  
“I’ll do it” I interrupted leaving the desk and following the direction Niall was pointing. Anything to get out of that confusion bubble being created.  
I weaved in and out of bookshelves as it turns out Niall wasn’t to great at giving directions until i saw a man with his back to me with a handful of books. I didn’t exactly know if this was him but it was worth a shot.  
“Excuse me sir you need assistance?” I whispered causing him to turn around. A tall man once more with long, lustful curls pushed back by the bandana strapped across his forehead. However his clothes really didn’t compliment one another and probably didn’t suit the weather outside either.   
“Yeah sorry I uh just wanted to see the dickens novels on the top shelf” He whispered, i nodded and grabbed the ladder which leaned up against the side of the upcoming book shelf and put it securely against the shelves.  
“This one?” I asked as i reached for the books. He nodded and reached his hand out to grasp the book from mine.  
As i reached the ground and packed away the ladder, he was smiling whilst flicking through the pages; a man that was just as excited about Dickens as i was.   
“By far my favourite book if i do say so myself” I said as he closed the book  
“A pure classic and one of my personal favourites too, great expectations should be a national treasure”  
“The way in which Pip is foreshown through dialect is outstanding and reading this book gives me chills each time” Something that i didn’t forget was my love for great expectations. Oh what a complex yet beautiful novel.  
“I may be hoping to much but i was wondering if you had the notes on Dicken’s writing process, I’ve been online for months and haven’t found any luck” He asked  
“I’ll have to check the reserved section but could i take your name so i can check it out to you”  
“James”  
“Very well James, I’ll go check availability”  
“May i ask your name since you asked mine?”  
“Nathan”  
“Thankyou Nathan”  
I smiled as i walked through the glass doors revealing stacks of papers scattered across the table. This section was highly off limits to the public considering this room really did contain national treasures.  
I began to rummage through alphabetically in hope to find James’ request. However, a slight headache took me by surprise and caused me to fall onto my back, i went to rub my head but my hands were evaporating into the atmosphere.  
“What” I whispered as my visions became blurred, this must of been what i was talking about, i must be travelling somewhere with Harry following. I became weightless as i faded into pure nothing; yet to be discovered where and when.


	5. Coffee shop blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nathan experiences his second travel, himself and Harry must try and figure out how to get back home.  
> But first of all, where are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been ages since i updated due to all my exams and i went on holiday straight after.  
> thankyou to everyone that reads :))

I lay still with my eyes firmly closed, mainly because i didn’t want to know where i had travelled too and what i was about to face. However, that was soon forgotten when cold droplets started falling upon my hot, flushed skin before carelessly rolling down my cheeks and ceasing to exist seconds later.  
Peaking through my eyelashes, i saw Harry pacing around my stationary body, his hands running through his long, lustrous curls. It was raining hence the droplets which seemed to be accompanied by massive grey clouds floating above us. I sighed as i lifted myself onto my hands and caught Harry’s attention.  
“About time” He grumbled chewing at his bottom lip before stopping at my feet.  
“Where are we?” I groaned in response.  
“In front of some house in the garden, i don’t know when or where but its pissing it down Nath can we go somewhere before we catch our death”  
It was more a rhetorical question than anything; i hurled myself to my feet and looked around. I didn’t know where we were, what year or date it was or if i was meant to even be alive in this day and age but nothing seemed to have massively changed such as no flying cars about or horse and carriages with people rolling about in the streets, so we couldn’t of travelled that far.  
For someone that didn’t know where they were, Harry surely made a bee line for the coffee shop a few blocks down the road.  
“How do you know where to go?”  
“When you were lying down on the ground for god knows how long, i heard a group of walkers saying how they can’t wait for their tea a few blocks down. Like i said i don’t know where we are, i’m just purely guessing until we somehow go back”  
I decided asking anymore question would be pointless considering they most likely wouldn’t be answered, i trailed behind Harry at his heels as he pushed the coffee shop door open creating that annoying beep for the anxious owners in the back. I understood why they did it, it however just caused annoyance to me.  
We sat down about two tables away from the window as Harry muttered something about getting coffee, i slumped in my chair and glanced around the place. Slight mould and damp caked the ceilings which made my stomach twitch with disgust, the walls were in desperate need of a paint job and the air condition unit was making a peculiar sound like some sort of creature had been wedged in between the vents. Besides myself and Harry, the walkers that Harry must of eavesdropped on earlier sat gossiping in the corner to the right of me whilst on my left and man with his sleeves pulled over his hands, probably in an attempt to keep warm and his hood pulled back but still perching on his head. He looked like he needed a decent wash so you would think he would take advantage of the shitty weather outside if he was unable to fund daily washes.  
I stared down at myself, noticing that i was still in my work clothes although they were muddy and wet. I some how remembered my last recollections before being awoken here; i was in the library looking for the writing about dickens for Jay. God i was taking a long time, he must of got bored of waiting and complained to Luke which probably made him gain even more anxiety than usual which probably gave Niall a I body for reason likes to travel.  
“Stop worrying, i know that look on your face” Harry said moving his chair creating a grated feeling throughout the shop.  
“Sorry, i’ll stop worrying once we get back home and not in some year and place that I’ve never been before!” I whispered yet with a raised voice stirring my coffee  
“Too be fairly honest, i wasn’t sure about drinking this because judging by the state of the front part, I’d hate to imagine the catastrophe happening back there”   
“Get what your given Nathan, that’s the shit we deal with”  
“Yeah okay we’ll sit here and drink contaminated coffee and not worry shall we?, for some reason Harry that doesn’t sound like a particularly good fucking idea”   
“Your sarcasm really doesn’t help you know”  
“Nor does your stupidity”  
He raised his top lip and rolled his eyes, he probably knew there was no point arguing as it would lead somewhere and it was definitely not home and that’s all where we wanted to be right now.  
“Wait, did you get a receipt?” I exclaimed   
“Yeah...why?”  
“They put dates on them things!”  
Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and dug out the tatty piece of paper before flattening it out with the palms of his hands.  
“We’re only two years foreword Nath” He whispered “2016, and shit look the address”  
“We aren’t far at all, an hour drive maybe?”  
“Yeah drive with what, my car is back in 2014 in my work car park, fuck i’m so getting a ticket”  
“Is that really your biggest problem right now!? Getting a ticket!?”  
“Yes and No...Do you know how much those things cost?”  
“Yeah they’re fucking expensive but do i need to remind you where we are?”  
“Shut up Nathan, i know where we are”  
“We need to wait until i move, it just happens as you know. I can’t control it”  
“Well learn!”  
“Oh yeah sorry Harry, as soon as i get back i promise ill go find some community class or some book to help stop time travelling!”  
He slouched back in his chair and folded his arms before kicking his feet under the chair.  
“We need to find something that maybe reminds you where you last were”  
“You think that will work do you?”  
“Worth a shot i guess. Haven’t got much to loose”  
“Explain to me Harry, how we are meant to get to the library which is about an hours drive?”  
“Sorry to interrupt but do you need a lift to the next town? Its just that I’ve got to go there next” A stranger spoke behind Harry, we turned around to see a skinny man, quite tall-ish and strong accent slumped in the chair behind running his fingers around the table.  
“Uh yeah sure cheers man” Harry said standing up as the stranger did.  
My eyes widened as i looked at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Like I said; we haven’t got much to loose” He whispered as the figure opened the door to us to leave the cafe, following in his foot steps.


End file.
